


Loss of a Blue Devil

by SourSugarCube



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, The Last of Us
Genre: Angst, Family, Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:22:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24602320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourSugarCube/pseuds/SourSugarCube
Summary: Basically the opening scene from The Last Of Us, but with Sonic and Tom.Inspired by a Prompt by @rockmilkshake on Tumblr.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Loss of a Blue Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy and please review!!!

Wide eyed, frozen, and fighting an internal war with himself, Agent Stone refused to put the gun down.

The man, the Sheriff of the town was holding the alien. The creature Robotnik raves on and on about, he couldn’t disappoint him again, he needed to be the one to bring the alien in. To get the credit, to be known in history and gain the admiration of the man he looked so up too.

But the Sheriff. Tom who’s dentist calls him Tim, Robotnik told him, he wasn’t part of the plan, he wasn’t supposed to be here.

Tom shuffled, slouched and panting. His shoulder screaming at him, but he pulled Sonic closer anyway. Ignoring the quills tearing holes in his shirt. 

“Please.” Tom begged. He could see the hesitation in the agents expression, the fumbling on the gun, the darting of eyes between him and Sonic. 

A voice, muffled and mechanical spat out of Stones earpiece, and with a deep breath to steady himself, Stone responded.

“Yes Sir.” He raised the gun.

“Oh Shi-“ Tom turned, the gun fired, and the next thing he knew both him and Sonic were tumbling down the hill. Pain ripping though his sides, Tom knew he had been hit.

Gasping and struggling to right himself, Tom was helpless as Stone slid himself down the hill. Stone stood over him, and raised the gun again. This time, he wouldn’t miss.

“Please...Don’t.” Tom pleaded again.

BANG!

Stone crumbled to the ground, Wade appearing from the bushes, out of breath and rapidly searching the area for more threats. 

Wades eyes spotted something and his arms lowered slightly.

“Oh. No...”

A squeak from behind Tom, and he jerked. The bullet grazes burned into his back but he didn’t care. 

“Sonic!” Tom crawled over to the hedgehog, who was whimpering and whining on the ground. 

“Okay, move your hands Sonic.”

Struggling squeaks and crys from Sonic who was desperately trying to push Toms hands away from the wound.

“I know Bud. I know.” Tom frantically pulled Sonics arms away to apply pressure to the bullet wound, Sonic was panicing, his eyes unfocused and seemed to be imagining or seeing something else. Like he was reliving some awful memory that just couldn’t be shaken away.

“Listen to me, I know this hurts Bud. Your gonna be ok, your gonna be ok. Just-just stay with me.” Tom couldn’t hear anything over his own heart beat.

“Ok. I’m gonna pick you up. Wade!” 

“I’m still here Sheriff. Your clear.”

Sonic squeaked and hissed while being lifted.

“I know. I know it hurts Bud, but we’ve got this, your gonna be ok.”

Sonic’s body began trembling, shock taking a hold on his small body. He desperately grabbed and tugged on Toms flannel shirt. Tried to bury himself in the sheriffs chest while convulsions kept his hands from doing what he told them.

“I know Bud I know. Wade, we need to get to Maddie she-“ 

The hedgehog in his arms seemed to finally settle, but when Tom looked back. 

Well.

That just wasn’t the case.

The convulsions had stopped. Along with the whimpering and squeaks, and along with Sonics rapid heart beat.

“Sonic.”

He was limp. Eyes open, hand still loosely gripping the fabric of Toms shirt. 

“Sonic...”

Tom was shaking, running his hand desperately though Sonics quills, scratching his ears who refused to twitch.

“No, don’t do this to me. We just got you bud. We finally got you, your part of us now, so you can’t do this. It’s not how this works.”

Sonic remained limp. Green eyes staring into the distance, unseeing.

A sob ripped itself from Toms throat. Choked whispers and pleas spilling out.

“No. No...” Tom whiped away the remainders of Sonic’s tears.

“No...No no no...Please. We just got you. T-Theres still thing on your list Bud...You can’t leave yet. God no. Not yet, please.”

Tom held the hedgehog close, rocking and begging. Telling him all the things they still had yet to do and making promises that he swears he would keep if he stayed. They could watch Speed on loop, he could stay up every school night, he could do whatever he wanted. He just had to stay. 

Tom held and rocked Sonic until he last of the heat left his body, until his began to stiffen. 

Wade stayed with his friend, watching over the two, keeping an eye out for any more G.U.N men. Struggling himself, to keep his focus on the task at hand, while his own blurry eyes spilled over the loss of the blue devil he and his town grew to love.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr @Sonicthehedgehogtailsthefox


End file.
